1. Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of image processing, and in particular to an apparatus for image contrast enhancement and a method for electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the continuous development of the information technologies, requirements on image display effects become higher and higher, and image contrast enhancement is one of important means for improving the image display effects. Currently, main methods for image contrast enhancement are: a method of global tone reproduction, a method of global histogram equalization, a homomorphic filtering method, and a multi-scale Retinex algorithm.
It should be noted that the above description of the background is merely provided for clear and complete explanation of the present disclosure and for easy understanding by those skilled in the art. And it should not be understood that the above technical solution is known to those skilled in the art as it is described in the background art of the present disclosure